nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Jimbo's Baadasssss Song/Quotes
:Bart: Jimbo, you live in a dumpster? :Jimbo: Hi, Bart. We're sorry for beating the nerds up, and getting fired by the dogs, and a bunch of... :Bart: Jimbo Jones why don't you coming with me. :Jimbo: Wow! Can i stay with you? :Bart: You can stay here with me in my bedrooom. :Jimbo: Can i? :Bart: Oh yeah. :Jimbo: Bart Oh, bart. You're right, let's go! Bart ---- :Jack Marley: Oh yeah, utility belt for Bart Simpson. utility belt to Bart There you go, little fella. :Bart: Thanks, Jack. :Jack Marley: frisbee to Horst Go play with your fire department dog. :Horst: Thank you, Master. ---- :Matt Groening: Sure. I'm happy to give anyone my autograph anytime or anywhere: on the street, in a store or on my private property, but why be happy with just an autograph? What about an original sketch or snippet of my hair? And don't forget to pull my beard. ---- :(After Bart watches the clips of the home video) :Bart: Ha ha ha ha. They're going to eat this up at show and tell. :Marge: I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the idea of your classmates laughing at our family's private moments. How would you like it if 20 years from now people were laughing at things you did? :Bart: Not likely. Come on, have a sense of humor about yourself. (watches the clip of himself on the toilet saying "I'm a big boy today," then Lisa laughs) Uhhhh… I gotta find somethin' else quick. ---- :Bart: Boys and girls, Mrs. Krabappel, I come before you today to solve a riddle that has plagued mankind for centuries: What has four legs and ticks? :Milhouse: A walking clock? :Nelson: A walking clock! :Martin: I'd wager he has some variety of walking clock in that box! :Mrs. Krabappel: Bart, is it a walking clock? :Bart: What?.....No, it's my dog. ---- :Ralph: And I want a bike! And a monkey! And a friend for the monkey! :Forest Fire Bear: You're not going to start any fires, are you? :Ralph: At my house we call them uh-oh's! ---- :Skinner: Bart, will you go bother someone else? :Bart: (yelling) Look, a fire!!!! …engine. :Skinner: Stop that! :Bart: (yelling) Help, help, fire!!!! …helmet. :Skinner: Can't you do something constructive!? :Bart': Sure, I can do something destructive! :growls as Bart leaves :Groundskeeper Willie: Just say the word and I'll drive this hoe in his back! (cheerfully) I can make it look like suicide. ---- :Mrs. Krabappel: (looking at Santa's Little Helper) Oh, he is a gem! Here boy. (kisses) Would you like these cookies Martin made for me? :Martin: My raisin roundies! ---- :Ralph: Um, Miss Hoover? There's a Springfield Volunteer Fire Department outside. :Miss Hoover: Ralph, remember the time you said Snagglepuss was outside? :Ralph: He was going to the bathroom. ---- :Skinner: Fire can be our servant, whether it's toasting S'mores or raining down on Charlie. ---- :Mrs. Krabappel: Uh-Oh. Somebody gets messed up all over the water splash for Superintendent Chalmers. :Skinner: I... hiccups Can't... hiccups Live... hiccups For this... hiccups :Chalmers: SKINNER! :Skinner: Superintendent Chalmers! :Chalmers: You are in very, very big trouble. Little Helper falls into his arms from the fire truck Why, looking into this lovable mutt's eyes just melts my heart. Seymour, all is forgiven. (to Jimbo) And as for you, Jimbo. You're grounded! :Willie falls from the top of gymnasium :Groundskeeper Willie: Make way for Willie! on Principal Skinner I said: "Make way for Willie," you bloated gasbag. :Superintendent Chalmers: Jimbo, Skinner, the teachers, the children and Springfield Volunteer Fire Department You're under arrest! :(crowd gasps) :Principal Skinner: I'm sorry, did...did you just call me a liar? :Jimbo: Not yet! I won't let you call me a bullshit! :Superintendent Chalmers: No, I said you were under arrest. Children too. :Jimbo: Children too? crying :Principal Skinner: Oh. We're destroyed. ---- :(Leopold approaches the podium and the adult students gasp at his threatening presence) :Leopold: All right you big adult punks, prick up your freakin' ears, because I'm only gonna say this once, and Springfield Elementary School are remain Springfield Arcade Club. From now on, things are gonna be very, very different around here. :Sarah Scully: Here's a caribou john. :Mike Scully: Here he is, nothing's bad. :Leopold: with your new principal, James Woods, and your new superintendent, Homer & Marge Simpson! ---- :Troy McClure: Springfieldians That's all we can found here, ladies & gentlemen. We'll be sitting Shiva at the Friar's Club at 7:00 p.m. and again at 10:00. You must be over 26 for the 10:00. Is time for the Springfield Elementary School becomes the destruction with your crashing through the hallway. Is time to turn Springfield Elementary School into the Arcade Elementary Hotel at 12:00. It gets a little ogre. :Crowd: Hooray! :Superintendent Chalmers: You're TRAITOR! away :Leopold: Look what you done you big fat freaks! away ---- :Flanders: James, I've barely been here a good solid week, and you've been sent to your office 11 times. And now that I have peanut butter cups, you seem to be getting in trouble every hour. :James Woods: a full mouth of peanut butter cups Hey, wait a minute! hey! Uh, eh, could i just ask you for something? Did you-- Huh! Did you believe that? I mean, the way i give you the change? Did i sound like a real Arcade Hotel, you know kinda guy? :Flanders: Uh, anyhoo, Jimmieo, you're going to have to be punished. This isn't some sort of clubhouse. :James Woods: Yeah. like.. Yeah! Okay. Great Let's-Let's try that again. okay? Come on. Hey. Come on. Hey-ey-ey! Hey! Get over here! Okay. Now, remember, you're you, i'm me. :Flanders: Woods holds up an empty glass and rattles it Oh, sorry. Were you drinking Slice or Yoo Hoo? :James Woods: Hey, don't jerk me around, Flanders. ---- :Principal Skinner: hard Ned Flanders actually stole the detention and put the whole school on the honor system? :Bart: laughs Yeah. And the teachers are afraid to leave the schools! laughs :Jimbo: laughs Dude. And the adult students has taking over the school! laughs :Principal Skinner: chuckles Oh, ho ho, that place must be falling apart. Oh, mercy. Nobody's mentioned me, have they? :Bart: Er, I thought I heard someone say your name in the cafeteria, but they might have been saying "skimmed milk." ---- :Superintendent Chalmers: That sounded like a prayer. A prayer, a prayer in a public school! Dr. Doom from Marvel destroyed Springfield Elementary School! God has no place within these walls, just like facts have no place within organized religion! Simpson, you get your wish! James Woods is history! Your father and your mother did it on purposes! School is stolen! ---- :James Woods: Unfortunelly, teachers and children cannot go to school this time. You see, this experimental, um, school can replaced into arcade that I'm running is kind of a secret all day. I'm trying to show that my adult students can be trained to be capable and productive members of society. :Homer: WHAT?! He's a bad boy, Chalmers fired all of the teachers, principal, playground, education, and children, and replace the school into the Arcade. :Marge: That's right, Children and Teachers is out for Father's day, and they going to destroy Springfield Elementary School. :James Woods: Look, Marge. Education, is gone. All that peace and love and freedom stuff, it was great for pickin' up chicks, and it's not a career, it's my volunteer. To do that, I gotta make arcade contest go up, and to make arcade contest go up, I gotta keep people in arcade where they belong, and people playing, resting, sleeping, staying home, taking a nap, they'll going to make the school pay. That's why, starting tomorrow, I am tuning out teachers and children, school gonna pay, once and for all. Somehow, someway, school gonna pay. :growls ---- :Chief Wiggum: Attention, Arcade Elementary Hotel: you are ordered to immediately evacuate the school, and then return to movie studios where you belong. :James Woods: I don't think so, Wiggumy. You gonna just have to wait here, until an children will be remain a better place. 2 times :Crowds: shouting :Moe Szyslak: We've been evacuating him the school like Springfield Elementary School belongs to us. Even, Devoy! Category:Season 5 quotes Category:Quotes